


Crystal Red in the Twilight

by Elysifer



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/F, Female Akechi Goro, Female Kurusu Akira, Female Persona 5 Protagonist, Genderbending, Half-Vampires, One-Sided Relationship, Slaves, Vampire Akechi Goro, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysifer/pseuds/Elysifer
Summary: Under the bright sparkle of the golden chandeliers, Akechi wishes she were anywhere else other than here.-Fem!Vampire!Akechi has a run-in at a party with a certain thief.





	Crystal Red in the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a drabble for day 8: Bite but then I kept writing so... I guess you could call this the extended version. The Akechi/Shido is one sided and if you want to read the drabble, that is the only pairing to show up in it. Akira only comes in during this fic.

Under the bright sparkle of the golden chandeliers, Akechi wishes she were anywhere else other than here.

She skirts through the endless array of red velvet loveseats and plush midnight ottomans, all occupied by either a vampire or a human companion. Moving past a seat, she scrunches up her nose when she smells the revolting odor of a fresh feed. A pitiful human girl lays sprawled on an emerald green cushion, her blonde hair splayed around her as a woman Akechi doesn't recognize, sinks her fangs into her pale throat. She lets out a low moan and tilts her head back more, her dazed eyes looking up at the ceiling but seeing nothing. It's a look that used to haunt Akechi's nightmares. Perhaps she should be glad she can't experience that anymore.

A drop of blood slides down the girl's shoulder and down her arm until it meets the tip of her middle finger, hand hanging off the seat. When it falls, it almost lands on Akechi's ruby red dress. Akechi sneers, knowing that even though her dress would have absorbed the colour flawlessly, it still would have been tainted beyond repair; the scent of a cowardly human forever etched into hers. It's why she despises feeding so much and makes an effort to go long periods of time without doing so. To have something weak be associated with her would be hell.

With a sickening snap, the woman breaks the girl's neck with her teeth. Accidentally, if her mildly saddened reaction is anything to go by. She pokes at the girl whose head only rolls to the side, her ghastly expression now in Akechi's immediate view; a frozen ecstasy. It's only when the woman looks up to Akechi and giggles, blood running down her face and into her cleavage, that she realizes she's been standing here and watching this transaction happen like a pervert. That's probably what the others would think if they saw her right now. They don't know that she feels sick to her stomach with disgust and wants nothing more than to rip this woman's skin off, leaving her just as hideous on the outside as she is on the inside.

Instead, Akechi swallows down her nonexistent bile and ignores her desire to kill, continuing to stride through the maze of predators and prey. Once she reaches the private lounge, she immediately singles out Shido amongst the many vampires littering the room. He's there, conversing with his numerous associates all the while leaning back against a large sofa and looking like a king. He might as well be. This mansion and everything inside it- including the people- are his property. They all belong to him in some way or another, and if someone isn't, they will be soon.

Sliding gracefully under Shido's arm, Akechi shoos away the feeble human girls that were once surrounding him like flies to shit. They drop to their knees and crawl away like oversized dogs, their gangly limbs awkwardly manoeuvring around their vampire superiors, just praying to get picked up and eaten. _ Disgusting _ ** _. _ **Akechi moves her legs to rest on top of Shido's own, and his big paw of a hand comes down to massage her thigh through the slit in her dress. She smiles, leaning on his chest and picking the cigarette out of his fingers, taking a drag. Akechi wishes he would drop dead.

"So you finally came down?" Shido asks, giving her thigh a harsh squeeze- a warning. "I was wondering when I could finally introduce you. Your beauty is too great to be hidden away."

"Mm, you flatter me."

"No, no! Shido, you really were right," a man with a human girl draped over him says. He _ still _has a potbelly despite being a vampire, and that makes Akechi snicker under her breath. She guesses some things you just can't change. "Even though she's Turned, she's gorgeous! Those eyes are enough to get me going, heh."

Shido hollowly laughs and says something about _ 'finders keepers' _ . The man laughs with him, although it's notable that he finds this way more amusing than both herself and Shido. Shido looks like a shark who's just smelled blood when he looks at the man. _ Hm _, so that's who's for dessert tonight. Maybe it's good that he's so fatty.

A whisper to Akechi's right has her staring directly into the eyes of a human girl with feeding marks covering her entire body. She sits on the cold floor at the knees of a woman, resting her veiny hands on her bloodied naked thighs like she's waiting for an order. She doesn't wear a collar. The girl cowers before Akechi's sharp gaze, most definitely frightened that someone as insignificant as her was noticed by someone as prestigious as Akechi. It's a simple difference in status that has Akechi wondering what she looks like to this girl, sitting by Shido's side with her legs on his lap, watching as vampires feed on humans like her with no remorse. Cold hearted? Possibly. Hers has been frozen for a while.

"Would you like her?" Shido asks, hungry lion eyes on Akechi. He's apparently finished with his conversation so now she has his undivided attention. The thought makes her preen just a little.

"No. I told you I hate the weak ones," she drawls like she's tired of the topic already (she is). She gazes lazily at the girl, knowing exactly what will happen to her since she refused her services.

Shido sighs like he's expected this.

"Unfortunate." And with a flick of his wrist, a vampire once waiting in the sidelines comes down upon the girl still sitting innocently by the woman. Before the girl can even let out a proper scream, he snaps her neck like a twig and her body hits the ground with a thump. The rule with Shido that is dead things are free to ravage, so it's not to her surprise that a number of vampires leap at the opportunity to feast on the girl's fresh organs. The sounds of sharp teeth ripping into soft flesh grate in Akechi's ears, and looks at Shido with nothing but acceptance in her eyes. 

"Perhaps a male then?" he says, and curls his fingers at another human standing nearby.

As the human enters their inner circle, Akechi's eyes skim over his body but only because she knows Shido expects her to. This man is attractive, that she has no doubt about; his dark features a sure sign of a natural heartbreaker. She knows that he was most likely a model before the war happened and ended up here. However, when her eyes meet the hungry, lost look in his own, all interests disperses at once. Submission sinks deeply in the lake of his pupils, and it's so repulsive that it offends every cell in her body. It's like he's begging her to purchase him, to give him a home and call him her plaything. Her body curls in nauseousness just at the thought of ownership over his _ thing _ before her.

Just as she's about to reject this human as well, a gloved hand sticks itself under her nose and offers up a wine glass filled with a mixture of alcohol and blood. Akechi recoils at the sight.

"A glass, Miss?"

"No, _ thank you,_" Akechi snaps at the servant, not even giving them the courtesy of glaring at them. These humans with their obnoxious behaviour deserve the least bit of attention from her. She'll tell Shido to deal with the offender later.

"Please, I insist."

"No."

"I really do insist."

"I _ said- _"

And then it happens. Akechi whips her head over to glare daggers at the servant when she stops mid sentence and honest to god, hesitates.

This human is… unusual. She can't pinpoint one thing about this woman exactly that triggers such a thought, but the overall aura she emits causes Akechi to pause in something like curiosity and _ fear _. The intensity in her grey eyes as she stares down at her makes a rock slowly sink into the pit of her stomach, like she knows in the back of her mind that something is about to happen. The servant's dark hair curls over her eyes, hiding the piercing gaze. She smiles instead, unleashing something wicked in the way her pale lips curve.

The breath Akechi doesn't have gets caught in her throat, and with a sharp movement, she snatches the glass from the servant's loose grip. She steps out of Shido's embrace, looking for a way out so she can reflect on what the _ fuck _just happened.

"Where are you going, darling?" Shido says, curving a hand around her hip, and not for the first time, Akechi just wants to punch him out cold. "Do you want to dance? I may be old but I'm always available for a dance with you, sweetheart." He laughs at his own not-joke and his associates laugh along as well, although Akechi can tell they don't really care.

"Yes! A dance, that would be perfect. I've been waiting for you all night, actually," she says, tone sweet like honey. She holds a hand out and Shido takes it only to let go a moment later to grope at her wide hips. She stuffs the still lit cigarette in his suit pocket and hopes he'll forget about it and burn to death. It's unlikely, but it still continues to stay a favourite fantasy of hers.

She makes a point to pour the wine glass over the remains of the girl, now only bones with bits and pieces of meat stuck to them. It makes her annoyed, but she feels better once another human's blood coats where hers was supposed to be. She lets the glass fall to the ground and it shatters upon impact, tiny little crystals scattering across the floor to meet the servant's feet. Akechi smiles cruelly at her, watching to see if she'll do anything. The servant only stares blankly back at her.

_ Unfortunate. _

Turning away from the dangerously strange human, Akechi allows Shido to whisk her away to the dancefloor, all the while feeling eyes on the bare skin of her back.

The ballroom brings the ever present icy and distinguished guests, giving a calculated twirl here and a flawless dip there. The golden floors shine beautifully in the sparkling light, although only the reflections of the human servants are seen in them. It's times like this when she wishes vampires could see their reflections, if only so she could see what expression graces Shido's face at this moment.

Upon their first steps onto the dancefloor, the musicians end the song that was currently playing and begin again. The notes spring up into the air and they become enveloped in a dark tune. With her right hand grasped in his and his hand on the small of her back, they start to dance. 

As Shido whisks Akechi across the cold, hard floor, she feels the terrifying sensation of eyes on her back, the ice cold touch of a gaze on her skin; so cold it's burning, blistering her flesh. _ She's here. _She tries to keep an outlook for grey eyes and a terrifying smirk, but no matter where he spins her, she can't see a single person holding this description. Where could she be hiding?

Hiding?

Akechi falls into a dip when she realizes exactly who the servant is, or more correctly, who she works for.

After the five years since the last world war has ended, it had been relatively peaceful among all vampirekind, now at the top of the food chain with no one strong enough to oppose them. With the existence of vampires now out in the open, they were able to walk into the destroyed human governments and implement brand-new laws and rights that catered to vampires. Humans were rounded up from all over the world because of this, and were then divided into sections the vampires created; food, pets, and sex slaves being the most popular.

However, of course there had to be those who resisted such change. The rebellion formed, a group of human supremacists who were dead set on the suppression of vampires once more, apparently horrified with how their world had shifted in power. As a former human herself, all Akechi feels is embarrassment towards the rebellion. It's idiotic to repel change, the most dignifying thing this group could have done is disband and join their peers to live in peace and harmony for the rest of their short lives. Still, they remain active, and now are supposedly stronger thanks to a new ally, Joker and his group of rebels.

Akechi doesn't know much about this Joker, other than that he's human and is hellbent on enslaving all vampires. It's sickening but true, he's been working to create an army of like-minded people to take down the head vampires and ruin the lives they worked so hard for.

She has no doubt that the unnerving servant is one of his rebels. What she's doing here, that's what Akechi plans to find out.

The song dies out quietly and Shido's hands still linger on her body. He looks at her with hunger, like how he used to when she was human.

"I'm sorry I have to leave you now, but my associates are probably bored to death without me," he says.

"It's fine, I understand. You can make it up to me tomorrow." She really doesn't want him to, but the key to Shido is to treat him like the most wanted man to ever exist.

He leaves her with once last squeeze of her hip, and then disappears from her sight. _ Good riddance _. She waits a second longer just to make sure he's truly gone, and then she too slips away from the lavish scene of the ballroom.

She has a mission to complete.

Akechi figures that when the servant wants to be seen, she'll see her, so she finds a place to hide within the bend of the large windows overbearing the lake, and the giant red loveseats that take up most of the lounge area, closing it off to masquerade as privacy. She plays with her diamond necklace in the meantime, twisting it around her fingers like she imagines twisting Shido's thick neck. It isn't nearly as fun as the real thing, but she'll have to make do for now.

Just as she's about to move onto another room, a low voice whispers, _ "A glass, Miss?" _ into her ear, raising the baby hairs on her arms. Akechi whips around like lightning and grabs hold of the glass the servant offers, trying her best to not look like she was caught off guard by a _ human _.

"Yes, thank you," Akechi replies. "I was waiting for you to show up."

"Were you?"

"_ Yes _," Akechi says, to the servant's too haughty look. "You gave me quite a fright earlier. I demand you apologize for that."

The servant only blinks slowly at her, like she can't believe she has the audacity to demand such a thing, but doesn't she? Akechi is a vampire, Turned or not, and this servant who may or may not be siding with the rebels is still a lowly human. It's only natural for Akechi to insist upon respect, _ that _is how one nips resistance in the bud.

Finally, after what feels like eons of Akechi waiting, the servant stretches out a thin smile and leans in closely, _ too _closely. She almost presses her lips against the shell of Akechi's ear, and if Akechi heart hadn't already stopped years ago, it would now.

"I am _ so _sorry for scaring you, Miss. I would never want you to feel unsafe for a second. I just couldn't stand the sight of you with someone like that."

"O-oh?" Akechi stutters out, feeling unbelievably human in a room full of vampires.

"He's your sire, isn't he? He always puts his hands all over your body like he owns you. Your thighs…" To make her point, the servant traces the slit of Akechi's sparkling dress with her icy cold fingers and goosebumps rise to the surface of Akechi's skin. "Your waist…" Her hand moves to her hip, smoothing out the ruffled fabric first and then sliding down to press her knuckles against the curve of her spine. "Your neck." She cups Akechi's neck with her whole hand, thumbing at the bump in her throat.

"I…" Through the haze in her mind, Akechi manages to get something meaningful out. She won't be played for a fool. "If you're trying to get me to purchase you, I'm afraid it's not going to happen. I don't buy humans." What she's saying is bullshit, she has before and she will continue to do so, but this human doesn't know that.

"Hmm, you don't like keeping pets?" The servant says, scraping her dull teeth against the skin of Akechi's neck, as if she could break it any second. Somewhere in Akechi's animal mind, she wishes she would. "I do. I like my pets looking cute, maybe a little lacy collar with my initials on it, what do you think?" She plays with the clasp of Akechi's necklace, teasing the little hairs along the nape of her neck at the same time.

"Wait- what… What do you mean?"

"Maybe that's for later, though. Until then…" And then the servant is gripping her by the waist and kissing her until she's forced to bend backwards a little, hands going around her neck just to keep from falling. Akechi moans unhappily as the servant bites straight through her bottom lip, smearing blood right down to her jaw. It's messy and definitely on the side of painful, but Akechi realizes _ this _ is what all the other humans were lacking when she turned them away. This primal urge to bite and tear and _ hurt _ like no other. She craves that horrible desire to devour and be devoured and this human has it all.

The servant pries her mouth from Akechi's own, leaving her unsteady on her feet, feeling too hot and too dizzy. It's an abnormal sensation.

"Thanks for the treat," the servant says, and then she's off like a cloud of smoke, almost disappearing right before Akechi's eyes.

"W-what?" she stutters out, grasping at her throat to catch the breath she doesn't have, only to realize her diamond necklace is _ missing _ . What the _ fuck _. "You think you can pull one on me, you little bitch. Fine, let's play," she says through her teeth, feeling rage boil in her veins.

Akechi runs wild but precise like the wind blowing through her hair. She imagines she must look terrifying; eyes flaming red and lips pulled back to expose fangs don't make for the most welcoming appearance. It's good she doesn't care about that, only wanting to sink her sharp teeth into the delicate skin of that _ spineless _ human's neck and snap it cleanly in half. Her nails sharpen, just imagining the woman begging for her life underneath Akechi's heel.

She checks every room only to find nothing. Finally, when she's almost at her wits end, she bursts out of the mansion ready to sniff her way to her meaty prize. The lights of the entryway sparkle like her dress, basking the twilight in deep golds and reds. She stares intently, eyes almost peeled back to take in even the slightest of movements. She stalks around the dense forest that lines the property but there's nothing to be found either.

Finally, she sees a sheet of paper flapping on a tree and she runs to snatch it off the bark. And in stiff cursive writing she reads:

_ Got you. _

In that exact moment a boom rips its way through the trees and shakes the ground fiercely, almost tipping Akechi off her feet. When she looks up to find the source of the noise, she sees the entire mansion engulfed what can only be called as hell; flames spitting out of every orifice it can find, glass shattered on the ashen steps, vampires screeching at the top of their lungs, trying to escape the death that ravages their once haven. Vampires come bursting out in clusters, all disfigured from the fire and explosion.

"How… How could this have happened?" Akechi whispers to herself in horror. She wanted Shido to rot in hell but not if it meant the rest of their clan had to go down with him! This is… _ ruthless _, something that can only be achieved by humans. "I swear I'll-"

A hand claps around her mouth and more latch themselves around her body, dragging her deeper into the seclusion of the forest. She tries to fight her way free but their grip is stronger than hers and it only ends up getting her more tangled in the maze of hands.

With one last look at her home, she fades away into the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> K so this might be continued? If ppl like it idk. That's why I left it open ended so it's up in the air!


End file.
